1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to an exercise apparatus with a pull cord looped around a central pulley and first and second free pulleys.
2. State of the Art
The so-called “Pilates” method is a popular form of physical fitness training worldwide. The Pilates method uses a multitude of different exercises designed to increase flexibility, strength, and coordination. A popular exercise apparatus associated with the Pilates method is the “reformer” type apparatus. The reformer type apparatus is basically a resistance exercise apparatus. It consists of a wheeled carriage that is mounted to a rectangular frame. The carriage rides upon frame side rails of the frame translating back and fourth along a frame longitudinal axis. Resistance is provided by the exerciser's body weight and/or by resistance members, such as springs.
The carriage consists of a top side where the exerciser puts his or her body. The carriage includes a top side upon which a pair of shoulder pads and a head pad in between the shoulder pad are disposed. The frame includes a head end and an opposing foot end. The shoulder pads and head pad are disposed adjacent the head end of the frame. The resistance members are attached to the frame and the carriage at the foot end of the frame. A foot rest may be attached to frame at the foot end.
The reformer type apparatus further includes a pair of pull cords. At the head end the frame further includes vertical pulley supports each with a frame pulley. Each of the pull cords are attached to the carriage. The pull cords each respectively extend to and loop about the frame pulleys and terminate at first and second handle portions of the pull cords. When performing exercises the exerciser grasps each of the first and second handle portions.
An exerciser uses the apparatus by laying, sitting or otherwise being supported by the carriage. Many basic reformer exercises are done lying down with the exerciser's head on the head pad with the shoulder pads providing stability to the exerciser. The exerciser's feet may be supported by the foot rest. The carriage is moved along the longitudinal axis by pulling the first or second handle portions and/or by pushing against the foot rest while responding to the effort that the exerciser exerts and the amount of resistance set up by the resistance members. There are also exercises where the exerciser is turned around and places the feet through the first or second handle portions.
There exists a need in the art for an improved reformer type apparatus that facilitates a versatility of the types of exercises that an exerciser may perform using the apparatus in comparison to the prior art.